mha_legaciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas W. Grant
Douglas W. Grant, also known as Doug, is the younger brother of Benedict W. Grant and is currently a Grade-schooler. He hopes to go to his brother's school of choice, U.A-U.S.A once he's old enough. Appearance Doug has a pair of light green eyes that always seem to shimmer with his enthusiasm. Due to a unique gene in his family, he possesses animal body parts: a dog's head, fur covering his body, and a wagging tail. He very much looks like a puppy walking on two legs. Despite the presence of his fur, Doug's main choice of clothing is a warm sweater with matching leggings. The leggings he wears are special in that they cover the soles of his feet and provide grip and friction with paw pad-like outsoles. A constant accessory he wears is a special whistle necklace that he uses to control his Quirk. In his Attack Form, Doug takes on the appearance of a giant wolf-like monster. His fur becomes thicker and is impossible to pierce through with regular bullets and blades, making it an almost impenetrable armor. Even if one gets past the fur, a thicker hide waits underneath as a second armor. His scleras become pitch black, revealing only a pair of white slits. Armed with a massive set of fangs and record-shattering bite strength, Doug can tear into opponents or grip onto them without letting go. His claws are also viable weapons to watch out for, as they are controlled with powerful limbs that can easily rip open an armored tank like a paper toy. Personality Doug is an extremely friendly, outgoing person with a zest for life and an eagerness to help others in need. He is realistically optimistic on his views of the world, aware of its cruelties but hopeful for the victory of kindness in the end. Like his appearance may suggest, Doug is as playful and curious as a puppy, sniffing around and checking out new surroundings with a lack of fear. This causes him to get into trouble more often than not. He also lacks a sense of inhibition, allowing him to be himself and voice his thoughts with almost no hesitation. For those who can stand his somewhat overwhelming energy, they are rewarded with an intensely loyal companion who is always willing to listen and lend a hand. Doug has an inclined propensity to show physical affection to people he's close to. He will nuzzle, snuggle, hug, hold hands with, and even touch foreheads with no shame whatsoever. If he were a dog, slobbery kisses would probably be added as well. The quickest way to Doug's heart is giving him peanut butter, a long-time favorite food since he was five years old. Quirk and Abilities Command Dog: Doug's Quirk allows him to transform into a giant wolf-like beast that can change its size from an intimidating 20 feet to a massive 40 feet. In this form, he is also given accelerated healing regeneration and immense physical strength. His fur and hide are thick and nearly impenetrable by most blades and bullets. Doug is extremely difficult to kill in this form due to his natural durability and healing factor. Despite it being an impressive Quirk at first glance, Doug's power comes with several drawbacks: * His power is activated by use of a special whistle. Doug cannot willfully transform without it. * A "command" must be issued before blowing the whistle (e.g. "Save my friends from that boulder!" which prompts his Attack form to use whatever means to carry out the command.) * Depending on the complexity of the command or time consumed to carry it out, Doug will be unable to transform again for varying periods of time. A simple command will only need one to five minutes recharge. Complex ones may need weeks or even months to recharge. * In cases of extreme stress, anger, or fear, Doug may transform into his Attack form in self-defense. He is unable to distinguish between friend and foe and becomes a threat to his allies. The only way to stop him is by having someone with a copy of his whistle "command" him to transform back. The only known owners of his whistle copies are his mother, Ben, and Jonathan Grimoire Jr. Category:Heroes